


Ballroom Blitz

by Jaycren



Category: RWBY, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: Aku has been beaten, the timeline created by his corruption has been undone.  Those souls corrupted and pure, those that served Aku and those that Fought against him.  Gather to other worlds.  These are the Time Lost, those that had no chance.  Those that just want their chance.  That want to live free of Aku's shadow.This is the story of those Time Lost that made their way to Remnant.  Those that saw in Salem the same darkness that was Aku.  They saw, and realized they couldn't let that lie.





	1. Chapter 1

The clouds of the ether sparkled with the souls of the time lost  The ones that had never had their chance. That Aku had taken the choice from.  Through the endless expanse the drifted, One to another, till three groups had emerged, each ignorant of the other, each destined for a different place.

Those that Gathered to the harmony of Equestria, those that sought to sing. They followed the song of their Hearts and [attained entry](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/413626/sharp-dressed-men).

This is not their story.

* * *

 

There was those souls that called to one other the loudest, the ones that would have found each other had not the Darkness Kept them apart.  Three sets they were, light and dark, male and female. They looked at a world in a three way battle with Enforcers, Vigilantes and Villains.  Each finding two children that needed them most, that were born of the crimes of the villains and were missed by the heroes. They looked to those cursed children and entered [MegaKat City.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12988917/1/Welcome-To-The-Family)

 

This is not Their Story

* * *

 

The final group gathered to a world like their own that was being swallowed in darkness.  A Darkness that was similar to what had warped their fate. Three sets of four they were, twelve souls in total.  All hardened warriors, all knowing that their fight was not over. Called from the Darkness and the Light, enemies they would have been, but upon looking at the world before them all stood united.  All stood as one. They looked into themselves and knew they could not let this lie. So, calling forth their weapons, readying themselves for battle, to the world of Remnant they went.

 

This is their story

* * *

 

**Four Souls gather, beholding the forgotten city.  For them, the sins of their past way heavily upon them.  They become drawn to Mountain Glenn. Watch as the Grimm breach the tunnels once again..  The see Goodwitch desperately trying to seal the tuinnels, seeking to stem the never ending tide of horror.  Horrors as they had once been, as they had once served. No more. As one they descended, to give her time, to give her her chance.  None of them would ever be free of the blood on their hands, but spilling the blood of monsters, at least that was worth something. The Four made their decision and entered Remnant, so that others could live without fear.**

 

Goodwitch staggered back, her aura drained, her breathing hard.  She had failed, the next wave of Grimm were coming and she had nothing left, her vaunted Telekinesis failing her.  Shaking her head, she stood again. Slapping her last dust cartridge into her weapon, she smiled.  If this was he last stand she'd make the Grimm pay for it.  She could hear them, the monsters were coming. Flicking her Riding Crop, she smiled faintly, let them come! She was a Huntress, this was the finest death she could expect, to die so that others could live for a few more moments, to give her life so that another could breath the air, feel the warmth of the sun just a few seconds more.  As deaths go she had seen and heard of worse.

A dark shape stepped out of a door that hadn’t been their a moment ago, turning she saw a young man. He stood 7ft and bore a sword. He wore a flat brown jacket, the high collar preventing her from seeing his face. A conical straw hat further concealed his features, glowing red eyes all that was truly visible.  Loose black pants with brown armor was tucked into black army boots. Nodding respectfully to the senior huntress, he stepped in front of her, facing the oncoming horde of death.

“Retreat, go rest.  I am your relief.” His voice echoed out, stern and commanding.

“You can’t expect to….” Goodwitch began.

“And What do you think you can do?  You’re exhausted, If you die, who will reseal the tunnels? Let those of us who only have the skill to destroy do this.  DO YOUR DUTY HUNTRESS!!!!!” The shout startled Goodwitch, nodding she strode back through the tunnel, tears streaming.  

She didn’t know who he was, but she didn’t think she’d see him again. He was right, she was the only caster with the skill set and raw power required to seal the tunnels, to fortify the city.  It was her duty to live so that others could do so, the shame burned in her. She had nearly given up, allowed her pride to cloud that knowledge. Her jaw set, it would not happen again.

The Former Ultra-Bot, bearer of Cutting Remark, Masamune Black, waited.  His hand rested lightly on his weapon, he could feel Cutting’s urge for battle.  The noise of the oncoming Grimm inspired his heart to beat as well. But he held, hasty actions lead to poor results after all.  As the First Grimm came into sight he drew his Katana, shifting it to long range, the blade broke apart and the barrel of his rifle came to view, the handle levering open and the stock extending into his shoulder.  Taking aim at the oncoming Beowolf, he opened fire, his first round reducing the first Grimm to dust as the bullet continued, killing two more. 3 4 5 6 Shots were fired, the shockwaves from his Antitank Rifle reverberating through the tunnel.  Every shot a kill, most multi kills, as the .50 caliber rounds seldom lodged in the first Beowolf.  The onslaught was far from over as the first wave finally reached him. Shifting Cutting Remark immediately to Katana mode he moved among the oncoming Pack. None made it past him as the large man danced among them, his blade never missing it’s mark. As the Beowulfs thinned, Ursas pushed forward, and still Masamune refused to retreat.  Several times he was struck, a Ursa getting in a lucky blow, but he never fell. Silently, he fought, all Grim that came near him died. He shifted freely between Gun and Blade mode now, not allowing a single monster to get past him.  He’d die first. If this was to be his last stand then so be it, better to die so that others may live then kill so that darkness may reign. If this be his tomb then he would make sure that he had sufficient Grimm servants in the afterlife.  

It was then, that the Urza’s gave way to four lean dog like Grimm. Long claws on the end of their front paws and long snouts filled with horrid teeth. Eyeless white masks protecting their heads, bony ridges running down their back and over their shoulders, preventing more lethal solutions.  They moved quickly, they moved as one. They did not seek to get past him, they only sought to kill him.

Swinging Cutting remark at the first,, he failed to intercept the one to his side, its claws giving him a glancing blow before he sidestepped and brought his fist down upon the Mole Devil’s head.  Knocking it to the ground only to have a third jump him from behind. Pausing to remove the creature from his back gave his first and second attackers time to withdraw. The fourth darting in to cover the escape of the third.  Their pack coordination preventing him landing a lethal blow.

A blast of wind, and before him was the most gorgeous sight.  A woman, slightly shorter than him, dark of hair and clad in a black body glove, leaving her lean muscular form on full display.  A red and white Oni mask was on her face, the horns in imitation of her father. She held a bladeless Katana linked to its scabbard by a sliding armature.  Sheathing her weapon, the Mole Devils exploded into black dust.

“Eyes Front Moonie, can’t protect you all the time.”  Somehow he got the idea she was smirking.

Seeing massive movement behind her, he grabbed her, throwing her behind him.  

Looking up as the massive snake struck, he heard his voice say. “No.”

A glowing shield of his own will appeared, halting the snake's descent.  His eyes narrowed. This thing had tried to take her from him. This would not stand.  Leaping upward, he drew his blade, sheathing Cutting remark as he landed, the snakes head fell from its lifeless corpse.  Returning to the ashes from whence it came.

“Hello Avi.  Arriving late to the party as usual.  I was getting worried.”

“Oh, Moonie.  You should know, a lady is never late, she always arrives exactly when she should.”

Smiling to each other, they formed up.  Waiting for the next wave. Side by side as they should always have been.

 

* * *

 

 

Having taken time to recharge her aura, Glynda Goodwitch was again trying to seal the tunnels. But despite the thinning of the main force of the Grim, smaller Grimm had forced their way through a smaller tunnel.  Eventually the force of their dark bodies ramming against the walls had expanded it until an opening into the city proper was made. Vainly attempting to seal the breach so that the few other hunters that she had gathered could dispatch the ever growing number of the shadow beasts, she had to watch as her failure cost more lives. One by one they fell, as she sealed the hole time and again. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the tide of abominations forced the ground to open unto hell once again.

As she was about to seal the breach for the fifth time, she heard a shout of “Hold it! Wait till I go through!!!!!”

A slender young man, hurling what seemed an endless supply of shuriken, bounded over to the hole. Any Grimm near him were reduced to paste, the spinning stars of metal death he seemed to spread like santa does christmas cheer, tearing them into chunks. Rebounding over and through the advancing hordes he took a spinning somersault over the edge, the sound of mad laughter echoing as he hurled himself into the depths.

Goodwitch stood there a moment, before pursing her lips. “I have no idea if he’s insane, brave or, stupid, but I owe him a meal and a drink. Him and that other Hunter.” Sealing the ground behind the madman she finished, “That Is if I see them again”

Turning to the surviving Grimm, she realized that she was the last Hunter standing. All the others were dead. Calling on her semblance again, fear taking her as nothing happened, exhaustion causing her to fall to her knee, watching powerless as one of the Grimm leapt for her. From her left a blade shot forward, embedding itself into the leaping Beowolf piercing it in mid air.

A Chain linked the blade to what looked like the bastard stepchild of a kanabo and a triple barrelled shotgun. Retracting, the chain brought a slender woman, clad all in black. Slamming into the Beowulf’s back, the young woman discharged her weapon and dismounted.

Goodwitch took a step back as she saw the woman wore a white oni mask that had four short horns ascending from it.  The combination of her sudden appearence and her garb making her appear one of the Grimm.

“What about me and my sister, it’s not fair that you only take the boys out.”

Goodwitch smirked at the young woman, shaking off her apprehension she snarked back, “Young Lady if you and your sister are with those two, the least I owe you four is a meal.”

Returning Goodwitch’s wicked grin the young woman answered, “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Turning back to the circling Grim, Avi Red chambered three new rounds and went forth to kill for her supper.


	2. Don't Bring Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four more have entered into Remnant. This time it is Vale proper that they are guarding. A good thing too, lest all be lost to the Grimm. To at least one crime lord protection money means something. Even in the face of the Grimm.

Melanie and Militia went to their knees, the circling Beowolves creeping ever closer.  The twin girls glanced at each other, getting to their feet they once more squared off.

"Guess we overdid it, eh Militia?"

Militia pulled her claws back, if she was going to go down it was with the taste of Beowulf on her tongue and lingering ash upon her claws.  Shaking her head she replied to her sister.

"Never should have gotten separated from Junior.  Tell me Melanie, whose Idea was that?"  She snarled. 

"I believe it was yours Militia."  her sister snarked back.

"Why did you listen?" Militia queried, "We both know you're the smart one."

The Beowolves surged forward, and both girls stood firm.  They would never be hunters, but they could buy the citizens of Vale time to run.

An enormous feminine shape surged forward, grabbing the first two Beowolves, the shape moved in among the pack.  Wielding a beowulf in each hand as bludgeons the largest Bear Faunus Melanie and Militia had ever seen wiped the pack out.

The girls leaned against each other as they watched the Grimm turn to dust.  Relieved, they slumped to the ground, only looking up as a shadow loomed over them.

"Ach, ye poor wee sweet lasses!  You let Mamma handle things, you two rest." The shadow said, before continuing on.

"Yes Mamma." The two chorused, to tired and exhausted to continue.

"Well, I do declare.  It seems you two have just been adopted," A female southern drawl drifted out from behind them, "You two poor girls seem all tuckered out.  You let your Mamma and Aunty Josephine handle these stragglers.  You two plain done enough."

"Yes Aunty Josephine," They once more chorused, unbothered by family relation.

Walking past the two girls, Josephine Clanton looked for were her partner had gone.

"Damn Ailee, I love her like a sister but there was a reason I killed all of mine." 

Sighing once more, she smoothed her dress, looking upward she saw a Nevermore begin to descend towards her.  It's claws extended to snatch her up.  Disengaging the chain and blade of her umbrella with a snap she smiled sweetly up at the Descending Nevermore.

"Oh, Good.  I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."

* * *

 

Junior once more picked up his rocket launcher, switching it to club mode he narrowed his eyes at the Ursas that had taken his men.  

"Those that hadn't run anyway." he snarled.

Hefting his club, he waited for the pack of Ursas to charge, "If I'm going to die anyway, at least I want to take a couple of you bastards with me, " He shouted at the bear shaped Grimm, "You destroyed my bar!"

"Ach, that's the spirit lad," a voice shouted behind him, "but I think your body may not be so willing."

 Junior dared a look back and their stood the tallest man he'd ever seen.  Not a small individual himself, this guy stood a head taller and was wider then two of the bartender.  He had close cropped red hair and a bald spot dead center.  He bore a huge sword inscribed with strange letters, the blade's hilt rested behind his head while the blade reached almost to his knee.  A white shirt barely contained a massive chest with tree trunk arms and was helped in this constrainment by a bandelier full of handgrenades.  A plaid kilt framed his powerful legs and sheltered the Rotary Cannon that was in place of his right leg.

"You just rest a moment, let Pappa handle this," The older man growled at Junior, "You did good for a youngin, but best let your Elder handle this one."

Junior lowered his weapon letting his exhaustion take him, he nodded his head.  

"Yes sir."  He replied to the scotsman, to tired to ask any questions.

"Heh, good lad,"  Junior's savior chuckled.

Moving forward, the red haired Scotsman drew his sword and the Ursa descended.  The poor Grimm never stood a chance.  Punching the first Ursa in the face, the Scotsman swung his claymore one handed to cleave another Ursa in twain, both died instantly.  Leaning back, he planted his sword into the concrete as he fired the rotary cannon, pinpoint shots cutting more of the group to ribbons.  Shouting his battlecry the Scotsman charged forward, his lack of a right leg not hindering him in the slightest.  Soon Junior lost site of the man, but he could ill find the energy to worry.

"Huh, I guess my Partner's been through here." Came a backwoods drawl behind Junior, "I never have to worry about losing that brother of mine.  His path is just so easy to follow."

Junior raised his head once more.  A bearded man dressed in old western attire stood before him.  A cigar smoldered in the newcomer's mouth as his cloth poncho fluttered in the wind.  Junior heard the sound of jingling spurs as the cowboy strutted up to him.  

"Looks like you did alright for yourself," the nameless stranger praised, "So, my brother adopt you yet or he just pass you by over yonder way."

Junior guffawed, "Yeah, he did.  By the way two of my best employees are still out there.  If you see two girls dressed in red and white respectively, send them my way.  This section of the city gets cleared I can start repairing my bar."

"Well, I rightly don't think you'll be doing much of anything soon.  If I see the girls I'll send them running your way.  But till then you let Uncle Zeke and your Poppa handle clearing the section.  You're plum tuckered out."

 

Junior nodded his head for the final time, the exhaustion at last demanding payment.  Sinking to his knees the young man slurred out, "Well all right then, I'll just rest right here on this pavement a bit.  Make my way back to my bar after."

Zeke chuckled, looking forward he saw no sign of the enthusiastic berzerker.

"Damn Konner, I swear there is a reason I was always glad I was an only child,"  Turning his head he beheld an encroaching King Taijitu, its double heads the size of his entire body.  Baring his teeth, the clanking sounds of his hands shift to something more useful echoed out into the quiet of the city.

"Heh, you remind me of the love of my life, she's a two headed snake too,"  Ezekiel Clayton snarked, "You wouldn't mind being neighborly and giving me a ride to catch up with Konnor, would you?"

The snake rose up and hissed a challenge in response, then dove.

"Why, thank you."  Ezekiel growled, "That is most helpful of you.:" 

* * *

 

Josephine directed the Nevermore she snagged to circle vale as she scanned for any sign of her sister.  A familiar whoop snagged her attention.  Glancing down she watched as Zeke rode a King Taiju towards where his own partner waded into the Grimm.

"That idiot," She snarled fondly, "Still, he's a useful idiot."

Turning the Nevermore away she once more looked for her own wayward sibling, "Damn it, Ailee were in hell are you!"  She cursed.

Looking back towards Zeke and Konnor she noticed several Grimm fleeing from an oncoming storm of destruction.  Noting how the twin trajectories of Konnor and Ailee ran she shook her head.

"Well look at at that, Konnor and Aillee are pushing their enemies right at each other.  I really didn't want to see Zeke so soon, But I guess such things are fate."  

Yanking the chain of her weapon she directed the nevermore to dive directly towards Ailee.

"Time to show that older sister of mine, she's not the only one that can make an entrance.  Ailee's not gonna Upstage Josephine Clanton!"  She cried over the rush of the wind and the cry of the Nevermore, a valkyrie riding to war on her doomed steed.

* * *

 

Hearing the cry of a Nevermore Zeke raised his eyes.

"Well of course she went for the wings, Succubus' got to have wings to haul of their victims to hell,"  Thinking a moment he shouted at his former wife's descending silhouette, "120 ft Jose!  Court says 120ft."

Looking ahead, he watched as he gained on the engine of overeager destruction that passed for his partner.

Narrowing his eyes, he snarled. "Ain't no one better than Zeke Clanton."

Turning the dagger slightly, he he dug his spurs into the King Taiju, "Get a Move on now!  Time to pull head in this race!"

The gigantic two headed snake shot forward, dragging it's dead secondary head behind it.  Shifting his weight slightly Zeke directed his steed to ride over wall to the one side of the Scottsman, as he passed an astonished Konnor, Zeke shifted his hands to pistol mode and shot the remain head.  Falling to the one side of the Grimm that Konnor had been pushing forward, he shifted his hands to cestus mode and shot forward, trailing the ashes of the King Taiju behind him like a comet.  His first blow broke the neck of the first Ursa, rolling forward he shifted his hands back to gun mode and opened fire, killing three more.

"That Big Snake only counts as one!"  Konnor shouted, "About time you showed up, we should meet the girls just up ahead.  Between you, my love muffin, and Jose we should be able to wipe them out!"

Zeke switched one hand to blade mode and let the other remain in gun mode as he used the blade to block the attack of the Ursa while he blew it's face out the back of it head. 

Glaring at his older sibling he rebuked him.  "Consarnit Konner!  Why would I want to be anywhere near that two faced, backstabbing trollop!"  

Konnor stared befuddled at his younger brother, then shook his head laughing, "Ach, Young Love!  So full of passion!

As Ezekiel sputtered Konnor laughed even harder, then turned and continued his slaughter of the Grim before him.  After a moment Zeke followed, cursing loudly.

* * *

 The Nevermore descended towards Ailee, Josephine singing her battle cry as she steered it just ahead of her overenthusiastic older sibling.

"Ah swear I would have been our mother's favorite if we were actually blood." She snarked as yanked the bladed chain of her umbrella taught.  Grimm flesh and bone parted as Josephine fell into freefall.  Still slightly above the roof tops she angled her hands back to speed her along.  Closing her eyes for a moment she counted the seconds of peace and quiet.

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi...." she counted, her eyes closed against the wind of her descent.

Swinging herself sharply she fired her umbrella's grappling hook at a nearby ledge.  Engaging the winch, she changed her forward momentum into an arc, disengaging the hook she grasped onto another building.  Swinging ahead of her more physically capable sister Josephine landed in front of the Grimm fleeing from Ailee.  

Smiling nastily, she drove the blade of her umbrella into the ground.  "I guess its time for my introduction to society, I hope I make a favorable impression."

Opening her eyes to the stampede of Grimm, she snarled, "I guess a woman's work is never done."

Flipping back her skirt, she revealed her twin, chamber feed double barreled breech loading handheld dust cannons, named Woman's Work and Never Done.  Unholstering them both, Josephine let loose a hail of powerful flame dust shells.  Each hit exploding in fire and death.  

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, after all" Josephine remarked creully, that same smile on her face.

"Nice to see ye lass," Ailee remarked as she killed what few stragglers Josephine had left, "But the idea is that we push these wee gits to me beloved Konnor and your Ezekiel.  Not kill the nanny bangers here."

Josephine half lidded eyes and scowl betrayed her annoyance at the older bigger sibling, "Ailee, he is not My Zeke.  Not anymore.  He makes that known everytime I see him.  Besides, the only reason I ever cared for the big lug is because I can always sucker him into whatever I want.  Guy never wises up."  

"Ach, young love is so wonderful isn't it.  I remember when me and my husband were courting.  I must have tried to kill him a hundred times.  Finally just gave up.  We've been married for close to 2 decades now."

"Ailee listen carefully, Zeke divorced me.  I have no wish to see him till I need him.  Which means as soon as I have something lined up.  Not before," baring her teeth like a shark Josephine finished, "I need good and proper bait for that fish." She hummed.

Ailee laughed, "Aye, he's playing a little hard to get is all.  And as for seeing him only when you need him, why do you think I send Konnor out on so many wanderings?  You got to make it so that the fish wants to come back Jose-girl.  You have all the bait you need right here."  Aille slapped Jose on the ass hard enough to make the much smaller girl stagger forward. 

As Jose sputtered, Ailee moved in the direction of her husband.  "I'll leave you to your moping and sobbing.  I need to go make sure Konnor hasn't done something stupid.  He can't help being a man.  The poor boy has a lethal case.  But don't worry, I got all Konnor needs to get all better.  I'll tell Zeke you send your love.

 

Leaving behind the indignant Jose, Ailee moved directly towards her husband.


End file.
